


to be left wanting

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be left wanting

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the grimm kink meme: http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=67015#cmt67015

Juliette had never wanted for much in her life. Her parents were well-off, she never had to worry about new clothes or where dinner was coming from. She was likable and pretty and charming. She was smart enough that school was easy and when it came to veterinary school, passionate enough that it was a blast.

Meeting Nick had been easy too, because he had fallen in love with her just as quickly as she had fallen in love with him. It had all been so easy. It always had been.

And now, now that things were falling apart, slipping through her fingers no matter how tightly she held on, she was coming to the awful realization that she hadn’t had to work for a thing in her life. That it had all just fallen into her lap and this, this wealth of advantage, had left her singularly unable to cope.

She didn’t know how to keep it.

Didn’t know how to fight for it.

How to fight for Nick.

Because he had always loved her and now he didn’t. Because he had always been there and now was always gone, furtive and circumspect. Because he had always talked to her and now put her off, barely said more than a few words to her no matter how hard she tried.

And she tried, tried talking to him, tried kissing him, tried holding on. The tighter she clung, the more he pushed her away, the more she loved him, the less he seemed to. The harder she tried, the more she seemed to fail.

When he’d leave in the morning, she’d call out after his retreating back, “I love you.”

And he’d wave a hand without turning back, would walk out the door when before he’d stop, turn around and kiss her one last time.

She just wanted her Nick back, not this stranger who treated her like a distant acquaintance.

It was a Saturday when her world ended. A Saturday when Nick got dressed and was nearly out the door before she could ask where he was going. A Saturday when he lied to her and said he was meeting Hank at work.

She didn’t believe him and when she called out her ‘I love you’, he didn’t respond at all, just got in his car and left.

So she got into her car and followed. Followed him to a bar on the other side of town, followed him through the crowd, watched as he met a man there. She had no idea what the man looked like because her eyes were on Nick. Nick who grinned when he saw the man, who slid next to him at the bar like he belonged there.

Nick, who looked at the man the way he used to look at her.

Juliette turned around and went home.

Home. A joke because this was the home she made with Nick, the home she built together with him and apparently he left it long ago. Rage and grief warred in her, made her want to scream and sob so she did neither. Simply sat on the couch she and Nick had picked out, surrounded by the items they had bought together and waited for him to come home.  
It was late, so late when he came in, surprise written on his face to find her still up. What did he have to be surprised about? she thought bitterly, fingers clenching.

“I saw you.” was all she said, barely keeping her voice from shaking. And Nick, to his credit, didn’t pretend not to know what she was talking about.

“It isn’t like that.” was what he said instead, voice subdued. She wanted to scream at him, rail at him, claw at his eyes. Instead, she twisted her fingers together so hard they hurt.

“Then tell me what it is like.”

And Nick, Nick just looked away and it made her jump to her feet, made her shout angrily,

“Tell me what it’s like, Nick! You owe me that!”

And still, Nick didn’t answer, didn’t even look at her, just stared at the floor, adam’s apple jumping as he swallowed. Well, she guessed his silence told her all she needed to know.

“Get out.” she said, voice hoarse with barely held back tears. “Get out.”

And he turned and left without a word and she had been wrong. His refusing to answer hadn’t told her a damn thing, but this, his walking away without even trying… That told her plenty. He really didn’t love her anymore.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Juliette fell to her knees and sobbed, curled in on herself, arms wrapped around herself in a parody of a hug.

Juliette had never wanted for much but she was learning. She was learning.


End file.
